Sparda
Sparda is a mighty demon who is known as the Legendary Dark Knight, Two thousand years ago, he "woke up to justice" and alone defeated Mundus and his legions to stop them from raiding the Human Realm. Sparda sealed the Demon Realm from the Human Realm through the Temen ni Gru and locked its keys with two Amulets; sealing himself in the Human Realm.Sparda sensed he had become too strong and split himself into other six devil Triggers that would protect the Temen ni Gru after sealing it underground. Sparda had officially been accepted as a truely great being and was chosen to become the first Demon to ever become Angelic. He was granted a human form and the ability to protect the earth while settling down with his wife Eva. History Sparda was born in the Demon Realm and aspired to amongst the greatest of all Demon Warriors, he did just that by becoming Mundus' number one General. Mundus had prepared to raid the Human World in order to take control of it but Sparda was blessed with the realization that this was wrong. Sparda was the first demon to realize his own Human Morality and chose to betray Mundus and single handedly defeated him and his armies. Sparda then traveled to the Human World alone and sealed the Demonic Realm away through the portal known as the Temen ni Gru, splitting the two forever. Sensing that he had grown too strong for the Human Realm; Sparda split himself into seven other Devil Triggers that would forever guard the tower. As extra precaussions he enchanted the only magic powerful enough to open the tower into two Gems and then sealed the tower underground. Sparda was then spoken to by the Angels above as they were greatful for his awakening, they rewarded him by changing his Karma to positive and allowed him to take a Human form with power equal to that of a personified Angel. Sparda lived out his remaining days by settling down a normal human life with his love; Eva. Physical Description and Personality As a Demon Sparda had a form he was quite ashamed of so he hid his body underneath Dark Armor that covers his face and entire body. This caused him to shy away from many demons unlike him and this was only the first glimpse of his differences from the average Demon. Although he accelled in physical combat he was never cruel to his opponents and always wished for the quickest and painless path to victory. Despite his clear actions he was always well respected and especially feared by other Demons. It didn't take long for Sparda to want to become his true self and decided to betray the Demons and pursue his true wish to become Angelic. After defeating Mundus and his armies and sealing the Underworld Sparda was granted an appearance that he would love; the appearance of a strong and handsome young man that would hide his past and his age. He had shoulder-length white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a tinge of purple on his lips. He was commonly reffered to as beautiful and this allowed him to show his face and fall in love, living the rest of his life in happiness as an Angel. Weapons and Abilities Sparda was renound as the Most Powerful Demon in the Underworld more powerful then his own leader; Demon KIng Mundus. Although he was a gentle soul he was fierce in battle with no fear, a talent that he felt was a curse. Sparda posssed incredible physical strength and speed, able to cut through fields of enemies in a matter of seconds with his bare hands. Sparda was a master of swordsmanship, able to cutdown a number of enemies with the pure force of a single slash. He weilded two legendary swords in his time; The Rebellion and The Yamato. Both powerful weapons, the Yamato was said to be the sharpest of any sword and was able to cut through anywhile while the Rebellion was said to be able to repel any attack with its own. He was also a highly talented sorcerer, able to cast no handed dark magic with ease without the use of a Devil Heart. He was talented in the use of lesser dark magic such as telekinesis and decided not to use elemental like attacks rather then force like attacks. His famous swords; The Rebellion and Yamato were two Devil Arms he split from his own being, another impressive feat; he was able to split himself without killing his body. When Sparda took the change from a Demon to a Human he gave up his immortality but fealt it was worth it in order to pass onto the afterlife as an Angel. Category:NPC Category:Angel